During the past 20 years, the DERC, with its Core Laboratories, Enrichment Program and support for Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) studies, has played a major role in fostering expansion in the scope and intensity of research at the Joslin Diabetes Center and Harvard Medical School. The DERC has provided critical infrastructure for both basic and clinical research. It is not surprising, therefore, that over this period the research productivity of Joslin has expanded enormously. The Joslin DERC has evolved considerably over the past grant period. The Scientific Base has moved into new cutting-edge research areas and maintained the synergistic relationship between basic and translational work, which has already led to a new clinical treatment. The DERC Core Laboratories have been restructured. The Molecular Cluster containing the Genetics, Genomics and Proteomics Cores has added a new Bioinformatics Core, which will coordinate the challenge of handling massive amounts of data with the most up-to-date informatics tools and expertise. The Flow Cytometry Core has increased the range of its services with new equipment including a large particle sorter, which opens new research avenues. The Advanced Microscopy Core now can offer service on a Laser Capture Microdissection Microscope. The Special Assay Core has added many new assays and is able to handle an ever-increasing volume of samples. The Animal Physiology Core provides critical physiological measurements for the many mouse models created at Joslin. The management of the DERC is now much more efficient thanks to Website Services, which facilitates ordering, tracking of service, and chargeback mechanisms for the Cores; and handles the P&F proposal process and the Enrichment Program. The P&F study program continues to be very successful in supporting young investigators and innovative research at Joslin and other Harvard research institutions. The Enrichment Program continues to enhance the research environment for students, post-doctoral fellows and investigators by supporting a valuable array of academic exercises and visiting speakers.